Aerrow and Piper Love and Duty
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper find themselves at odds with Winters plus Carver is up to no good. soon they show Atmos that their love for each other can save the Atmos from the forces of evil. AerrowxPiper


Aerrow and Piper Love and Duty

Set a year after Cyclonian Rising Part 2

Aerrow and Piper had been having a relationship their friends had found out about it but the Sky Knight Council weren't very pleased.

"Storm Hawks Aerrow and Piper relationships are forbidden in a Sky Knight Squadron." Said the Head of Training Winters.

"It was my love for Piper that kept both me and Piper alive!" growled Aerrow. "Love is a strength not a weakness I should know because it saved the woman I love."

"You weren't there when me and Aerrow were hanging on the side of Cyclonia." Growled Piper. "I was dying but it was because of Aerrow's love for me that I survived and we stopped Cyclonis and Dark Ace."

"You two are dismissed!" yelled Winters.

"Aerrow I'm sorry I got us into it." Sighed Piper and she was about to leave.

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he grabbed her hand. "No matter what the Sky Knight Council thinks I will always love you."

Piper smiled she had to agree because she knew Aerrow was right.

That evening Aerrow and Piper were dreaming the same dream that they saw Lightning Strike.

"Aerrow my son you and Piper are alluded to be together since you two are guardians so you are above the other Sky Knights." Said Lightning Strike. "Plus Winters doesn't like you because of Carver being locked behind bars."

"Lightning Strike one question?" asked Piper. "Did you know Carver was a traitor and sided with Cyclonia before Dark Ace betrayed you?"

"You know Piper and Aerrow I did see Carver talking to someone in the shadows once." Admitted Lightning Strike.

"For all we know Winters could be a traitor." Replied Aerrow.

"You have a point." Replied Piper.

"I have had doubts about Winters." Replied Lightning Strike.

"Me and Piper will find out what Winters is up too Dad." Aerrow told his Dad Lightning Strike.

"Good son and you two are right Love is not a weakness it is a strength." Smiled Lightning Strike. "I know that because of your mother Aerrow also Piper I knew your Mother was in a different Sky Knight Squadron and she had the Binding as well."

"Gosh." Replied Piper.

"Must run in our families being part of a Sky Knight Squadron." Said Aerrow.

"It must do." Replied Piper.

Next morning Aerrow and Piper saw Winters heading for Terra Atmosia Starcade.

"She must be planning to break out Carver." Said Piper.

"Ok we must plan this right." Said Aerrow.

Soon they found Carver and Winters.

"We and Lightning Strike were right about you Winters." Said Piper.

"Yes and you two will pay for locking Carver behind bars." Growled Winters.

"TIME FOR A REMATCH STORM HAWK!" yelled Carver and he and Aerrow duelled for a third time.

"Pi we don't use the Binding not this time not on Carver anyway." Aerrow instructed Piper and she nodded.

"LIKE I SAID YOU CAUGHT ME OFF-GUARD I WON'T MAKE THAT MISTAKE A THIRD TIME!" yelled Carver as he and Aerrow duelled around the Prison. "Besides kids can't be guardians."

"THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG!" yelled Aerrow as he kicked Carver in the face. "Me and Piper along with Junko, Finn, Stork and Radarr are the Ultimate Guardians of Atmos wheatear you like it or not!"

"Very brave words Aerrow." Said Piper as she battled Winters. "And Winters….you fight like a girl."

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" yelled Carver and blasted both Aerrow and Piper.

"ARGH!" they both screamed.

"You two are nothing but little brats with crystals and energy blades besides the real hero always wins." Cackled Carver.

But Aerrow and Piper grinned.

"WE HAVE ONE MORE TRICK!" they both yelled and kicked Winters into Carver.

(CARVER GROWLS ANGRILY)

"Lightning Strike!" yelled Piper.

"HA!" yelled Aerrow and they blasted Carver and Winters.

"NO!" screeched Carver angrily.

"Aerrow and Piper: 3!" smiled Aerrow. "Carver and Winters: Zilch!"

"Cool Aerrow I chose the right guy to love." Smiled Piper and she hugged Aerrow for 6 seconds before locking Carver and Winters in the cell.

"What's going on?" asked the Warden.

"Winters was a traitor she tried to break Carver out." Replied Aerrow.

"Yeah and wheatear anyone likes it or not me and Aerrow use our love for each other to help us." Agreed Piper.

"That is the way Lightning Strike would want it." Both Aerrow and Piper said and left.

The Warden smiled.

"Well said Sky Knight and Navigator Guardians of Atmos." He smiled.

That evening Aerrow and Piper were pleased that they served their mission well.

"Duty and love really does work." Smiled Aerrow.

"Yeah that is so true." Smiled Piper.

And they kissed passionately and fell asleep for the night for another day to save the Atmos.

The End


End file.
